Chi-Chi/Gallery
Manga Fleeing Chi-Chi in DBSD.jpg|Chi-Chi fleeing from a T-Rex in Dragon Ball SD Anime ''Dragon Ball'' Pic of Chi Chi.jpg|An image of Chi-Chi Chichi shocked.jpg|Chi-Chi shocked Knockedoutchichi.jpg|Chi-Chi knocked out by Yamcha Yamchawakingchichi.png|Yamcha waking Chi-Chi up Chichiafraid.png|Chi-Chi being scared of Yamcha Yamcha chichi 02.jpg|Chi-Chi believing that Yamcha likes her Chi chi blushing.jpg|Chi-Chi blushes Cooti chichi.PNG|Kid Chi-Chi Kid-Chichi-first-anime-appearance-dragon-ball-females-32240913.jpg|Chi-Chi at Kame House Goku about to promise to marry Chi chi.PNG|Chi-Chi and Goku ChiChiS12.png|Chi-Chi blushing as she thinks of Goku Goku Meets Chi-Chi As Teenagers.jpg|Teen Chi-Chi ChiChiForgotten.Ep.134.png|Chi-Chi mad at Goku Chi chi.JPG|Chi-Chi attacks Chichistance.png|Chi-Chi practicing her stances ChiChi.Ep.136.png|Chi-Chi at the tournament Chi-Chi Fighting Pose.jpg|Chi-Chi faces Goku Gokuvschichi.png|Chi-Chi attacks Goku chichi hearts.jpg|Chi-Chi happy ChiChi.Ep.144.DB.png|Chi-Chi watching Goku fighting with Piccolo Jr. Goku & Chichi.png|Chi-Chi with her fiancé, Goku db150-16.jpg|Chi-Chi attacking Shu Chichi.jpg Chi-Chi.jpg ChiChi.Ep.153.png|Chi-Chi Chichi Wedding..JPG|Chi-Chi wearing her mother's wedding dress Gokuxchichi.png|Goku and Chi-Chi getting married ''Dragon Ball Z'' Chi-Chi DBZ.png|Chi-Chi calling her son Chichi worried.jpg|Chi-Chi worried Chi-Chi.Ep.1.DBZ.png|Chi-Chi Chi-chi funny.jpg|Chi-Chi running towards Gohan Chi-ChiHospital.png|Chi-Chi at the hospital GohanAndChiChi 2.jpg|Chi-Chi takes care of her son GohanBeforeLeavingToGoToNamek.jpg|Chi-Chi with her son ChiChiS.png|Chi-Chi longing for her son's return Dbz65-08.jpg|Chi-Chi wants to leave for Namek Gfsccrf.JPG|Chi-Chi reunites with her son Chi Chi needs to lose some steam.png|Chi-Chi mad Chichi dubbles knees gohan.png|Chi-Chi attacks Gohan Chichi2.JPG|Chi-Chi does laundry Chichi1.JPG|Chi-Chi at home Chi chi fca.jpg|Chi-Chi mad at what Mr. Shu said to Gohan Chichi2.png|Chi-Chi in a dream about Goku's return ChiChi.jpg|Chi-Chi in Gohan's dream Chi Chi.jpg|Chi-Chi Dream Chi-Chi.png|Chi-Chi in Gohan's dream Chi-Chi with tears in her eyes.png|Chi-Chi with tears in her eyes Chichi34.png|Chi-Chi comes back from shopping Chichi77.png|Chi-Chi at home Chichi5.PNG|Chi-Chi in mid-''Dragon Ball Z'' Chi- Chi.jpg|Chi-Chi angry Chichi3.JPG|Chi-Chi enters a room ChiChi Ep.137 2.jpg|Chi-Chi, worrying about Goku Chichi.png|Chi-Chi cooking Bcbcb.jpg|Chi-Chi Bccbc.jpg|Chi-Chi Vcbcvb.jpg|Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillin Jhjhjh.jpg|Chi-Chi attacked in Goku's dream Jhjhgh.jpg|Android 18 kills Chi-Chi in the dream 3009.jpg|Chi-Chi at Kame House Chi Chi Surprised Sig.JPG|Chi-Chi shocked 154 - No Worries Here 20120223-16084426.jpg|Chi-Chi crying Chichi01.jpg|Chi-Chi ChiChiS3.png|Chi-Chi recalls the story of how Goku obtained his license Chichihitskrillin.png|Chi-Chi hits Krillin Chi-Chikick.png|Chi-Chi kicking GotenvsChiChi.png|Chi-Chi training Goten ChiChi.Ep.199.png|Chi-Chi after Gohan leaves to school 990.png|Chi-Chi washes the dishes 996.png|Chi-Chi remembers the past 995.png|Chi-Chi happy 1028.png|Chi-Chi uses binoculars Chichi and Bulma.PNG|Chi-Chi and Bulma cheering for Krillin 200 20120225-15313486.jpg|Chi-Chi eating 204 20120226-17534034.jpg|Chi-Chi when seeing her son attacked by Spopovich and Yamu ChichiSpeaksAboutHerculesFraudulentWealth.png|Chi-Chi spears about Mr. Satan DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14472880.jpg|Chi-Chi while Vegeta confronts Goku DBZ - 217 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120227-20284391.jpg|Chi-Chi after Vegeta killed several people at the tournament DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14471582.jpg|Chi-Chi after the 25th Tournament DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15112942.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15120958.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15170459.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15170934.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15171171.jpg 1943.png|Chi-Chi with her father He's Always Late - Chi-Chi.PNG|Chi-Chi compares different dresses Sons(Ep288).png|Chi-Chi with her sons File:BulmaAndChichiThinkOfGokusAbsense.png 1070.png|Chi-Chi at the 28th World Tournament ''Dragon Ball Super'' ChichiCheckingOnGoku.png GokuChichi-DBS34.png GokuCarryingChichi-Super34.png ''Dragon Ball GT'' Z Fighters Having A Party.png|Chi-Chi at the beach with her family 901.png|Chi-Chi and Videl Chi Chi Giving a Talking to to Vessel Goten.png|Chi-Chi yelling at Goten Chi Chi Monster Pose.png|Chi-Chi tells Pan there are scary monsters in space Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-19h22m48s763.png 1830.png|Videl and Chi-Chi ChiChi.Ep.58.GT.png|Chi-Chi Cels0425.jpg|Chi-Chi and Goten 1427.png|Chi-Chi with her older son 1423.png|Chi-Chi in GT talking to SS4 Goku 1426.png|Bulma and Chi-Chi Chichi2.jpg|Chi-Chi Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-19h24m47s674.png File:DragonballGT-Episode064_13.jpg|Chi-Chi with Goku after the defeat of Omega Shenron File:DragonballGT-Episode064_229.jpg|Chi-Chi and Goten's last appearance Films ''Dead Zone'' Chichi3.jpeg|Chi-Chi in Dead Zone ''Lord Slug'' AraleInLordSlug.png|Chi-Chi in Lord Slug DragonBallZMovie424.jpg|Chi-Chi attacks ''Cooler's Revenge'' DragonBallZMovie55.jpg|Icarus and Chi-Chi in Cooler's Revenge DragonBallZMovie56.jpg|Chi-Chi with Oolong and Krillin ''Super Android 13! SonFamily(mov7).png|Chi-Chi in ''Super Android 13! Chichi4.PNG|Chi-Chi in Super Android 13! ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' DragonBallZMovie821.jpg|Chi-Chi in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan ''Bojack Unbound'' 859.png|Chi-Chi in Bojack Unbound ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Chi-Chi Yo Son Goku and his Friends Return.png|Chi-Chi in ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! OldKai&ChiChi&Bulma.png|Chi-Chi at Mr. Satan's party Satan18MarronChichiDende(BoG).png|Mr. Satan, Android 18, Marron, Chi-Chi, Dende Openings/Endings/Trailers Video Games attack of the saiyans wedding.JPG|Goku and Chi Chi's wedding from DBZ: attack of the saiyans game Artwork Chi-chi.jpg|Chi-Chi art for WJ #19, 1988 Chi-Chi concept art.jpg|Chi-Chi concept art for Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ChiChi2013.png|Chi-Chi art for Battle of Gods ChichiKanzenban.png|Art of Chi-Chi by Akira Toriyama Intro15(ISGD).png|Chi-Chi in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu teen chichi.JPG|Teen Chi Chi from Dragon Ball Online Category:Galleries